


Bewitched

by AngelsFallFirst



Category: American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: And Cordelia is so hot, F/F, Misty is so cute, Misty outing herself and Delia not knowing how to deal with her feelings for Misty, crushing hard, foxxay - Freeform, rating goes up later, slowly falling in love, so many feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsFallFirst/pseuds/AngelsFallFirst
Summary: It was a slower song, not too slow but slow enough to make Misty get close to her, wrap her arms around her and sing the text quietly into her ear."Lying close to you, feelin' your heart beatin' and I'm wonderin' what you're dreamin' ... Wonderin' if it's me you're seein'."
Relationships: Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode
Comments: 23
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! I'm an AHS newbie and English isn't my first language, so please be considerate! :)

The feeling she had when she touched the blind witch's hand was weird.  
And even weirder was the way the blonde looked at her. More or less.  
Her mouth was wide agape and Misty assumed that her eyes would be as well, if they weren't covered with a milky veil.  
But the feeling she had was weird, because she could literally feel what the blonde witch saw: She saw her past.  
"You're Misty Day," the witch exhaled, still not letting go of her hand. "You were set on fire and left for dead. Whatever troubles you had - they're ours now. You're under the protection of this coven. This is your house."  
Misty closed her eyes, letting the seer feel how thankful she was. Then she took a step closer to the other witch and whispered:  
"Could my friend stay also? I left her out back in the green house."

This was how it had started. Everything. And all of a sudden everything had changed for Misty.  
She could sleep on a bed - a real bed! She still didn't wear shoes nor had gotten rid of the feathers in her hair, which caused the other girls to look at her weirdly. Her constant tries to swirl like Stevie Nicks didn't make it better but Misty didn't care much. She wasn't here to make friends. She was here to get the protection that the blind witch - Cordelia - had promised to give her.  
It worked well and especially the conversations with said witch were soothing her a lot. Misty now knew that she was the headmistress and that she hadn't always been blind. Her mother had accused her enemy Myrtle of taking Cordelia's sight and everyone had believed her. Myrtle had burned on the stake and she, Misty, had brought her back, much to Cordelia's happiness.  
Cordelia herself talked a lot during their works at the green house, and Misty enjoyed to listen to her. She had first thought of her as strict and bossy but now after getting to know her better, she knew that the headmistress was a nature loving and somewhat funny person. Funny in her own way, in a very dry way.  
"You're honestly the only one of my students who shows interest in real plants," she told her one day.  
Misty was tending a purple plant.  
"Sure, Miss Cordelia, after all I'm a nature lover too," Misty answered with her cheering voice. "What is this plant?"  
Cordelia reached her hand out, touching the plant carefully. "Malva sylvestris," she said. "Used for inflammations of the mucous membranes."  
"Woah," Misty called. "Ya are so smart and clever, Miss Cordelia! And a good teacher, I must add."  
For a moment, Misty could swear that she saw a smile on the headmistress' face. It vanished quickly, though. She didn't smile a lot.  
Well, of course she didn't! She couldn't see anymore.  
"Thank you, Misty. You're a good student."  
Misty smiled proudly. "What's next?"  
"There's a plant over there, the red one. Would you get it for me? But be careful, it's toxic."  
Misty raised her brows. "Ya want me to get that toxic plant for ya? How do ya wan me to do that?"  
"Get creative, Misty. You're a witch."  
"Yeah but - I've only brought dead things back to life so far. I dunno if I can do anything else well."  
"Myrtle believes that you're the supreme, so I believe that too," Cordelia answered calmly and Misty sighed, turned around and walked towards the red plant that the superior witch had described.  
"Still not wanna be the supreme," she muttered under her breath.  
"I could hear you!" Cordelia called after her. "I'm blind, not deaf."  
Misty stood in front of the plant, reaching out for it but didn't touch it.  
"Levitate," she spoke, not in English but in Latin. "Levitate, levitate ..."  
Nothing happened. "It don' wanna fly," Misty told Cordelia desperately.  
Cordelia walked over to her student, placing her hand on the younger witch's lower arm.  
"Hm," she made, concentrating on what she felt. "You're not truly wanting it. You have a green thumb but it won't help you here. You need to really want the plant to levitate."  
"But I want to!" Misty said. "Ya must think I'm a weak witch, damn it."  
"I could never think that about you. You bring dead people back to life!"  
Misty smiled at her teacher's words. Could it be that the strict woman honestly believed in her? Again she stared at the beautiful but toxic plant, her palm almost touching its pink petals.  
"Levitate!" she ordered with stronger intend and the plant slowly rose up. "It's happening!" Misty squealed. "It flies! But where to, Miss Cordelia?"  
"Over there." Cordelia pointed at the table in the middle. "There is space, isn't it?"  
"Yep," Misty replied and pointed at a free space, concentrating on her will to make the plant move. And it worked again. "Awesome!" she squealed again and turned to Cordelia, who smiled.  
She smiled! Misty felt honoured.  
"That is digitalis purpurea," she explained. "Also called foxglove."  
"Digitalis, I've heard about it," Misty said and thought deeply. "Oh, oh! Isn't it said to have a good effect on the heart? Like a faster heartbeat or so?"  
"If the heart is weak, it will improve the capacity of it. So yes, almost."  
"Woah," Misty said and squinted her eyes at the toxic plant. "Well an' I've already thought this would be the reason for my fast heartbeat! Thought I've inhaled somethin'. Must be the magic an' all then."  
"Probably," Cordelia said carefully. "Sometimes we have students who can't really deal with the amount of magic bundled at one place. We've had students who suffered from a heart attack. But you won't, supreme witch to be."  
"I'll be honest with ya, I don' think I'm it," Misty sighed. "What 'bout Nan? She's promising."  
"She is indeed but let us wait until you've performed the seven wonders."  
"What if I die?" Misty mumbled. "I know these seven wonders aren't all safe."  
"Maybe you're lucky and you'll fail one of the non deadly ones." Cordelia smiled again. "Don't worry. I believe in you."  
Misty swallowed.  
"Well, it's late," Cordelia suddenly said. "I don't know how late but I can hear crickets. Is it dark already?" She reached out for Misty to take her hand and the younger witch did, giving her an impression of how late it was. "Ah. Yes, we should head to bed. Tomorrow around the same time?"  
"Yes, Miss Cordelia," Misty breathed and together they went to the entrance of Miss Robichaux's academy.  
Cordelia was still holding her hand, for the simple reason that she couldn't see.  
But somehow Misty suspected more to it, like trust. And a newly gained friendship.

The next day Misty was awoken by a "Stand up, hippie bitch."  
She stretched herself and sat up, looking right into the face of Madison.  
"Whatcha doin' here?" Misty mumbled.  
"Does the new celebrity think she doesn't need lessons? Get your lazy ass up, we're all waiting."  
And with those words she left her room and Misty checked the clock.  
Damn! Cordelia would be furious! She jumped up and got into a beige dress, wrapping one of her beloved shawls around herself. She twisted in front of her mirror as every morning and then left her room for the lesson.

But Cordelia wasn't even there.  
Misty swallowed as she entered and saw Fiona - who was way worse than Cordelia.  
"Sorry. Overslept," she mumbled and sat down next to Nan.  
Fiona simply ignored her, though, and continued the lesson about levitation.  
Misty felt an excited shiver in her fingers when she heard about it. Levitation! She could do that. Maybe not on herself or one of her fellow students, not yet. But she could definitely make an object float thanks to Cordelia.  
She almost died to show what she could do and had to hide her disappointment when Fiona asked Zoe to try to make a chair levitate. And Zoe made it. Queenie even got Madison to float in the air for a moment and Madison, who had dismissed the task as 'child's play', offered to try with a car that drove by, which Fiona declined.  
"I know it's foolproof," was her answer, "but my daughter asked me to properly show it to you. She probably forgot that you're better than that." Her gaze wandered to Misty slowly. "Maybe she just wants to avoid bigger ... accidents."  
Misty felt horrible.  
_Am_ _I_ _such a bad witch?_ she thought to herself. _Also Zoe made it look like it was the easiest thing ever and_ _I_ _needed_ _minutes_ _to make a damn_ _plant_ _fly?_  
The rest of the lesson she didn't participate much.

"Where's Miss Cordelia even?" Misty asked after the lesson, only earning shrugs by the other girls.  
Only Nan bent over to her and said lowly, "She's upstairs. I can hear her. I think Myrtle did something to her but I can't make out what it's about."  
"Did something to her?" Misty asked in worry. "Do ya think I may check on her?"  
"Go for it," Nan said and grinned. "She's thought about you too, so I'm sure she'd be thrilled to see you."  
Misty didn't know what the girl meant and she thought about it deeply while she walked upstairs to check on her superior. Why would Nan say something like that? That Cordelia would be thrilled to _see_ her?  
Still confused, the swamp witch knocked at the door of the headmistress' room, earning a sharp "Who is it?"  
"It's Misty," Misty called softly. "Sorry to annoy ya but I've missed ya today and I thought I'd check on ya to see if everything's alright!"  
"Come in, Misty," Cordelia called back and Misty opened the door carefully.  
The other blonde witch was standing by the window with her back to the door. "How was your lesson?"  
"Awful," Misty complained. "We did levitation but I didn' even show what I could do 'cause those girls are all so much better than I am. Maybe Madison is the supreme after all."  
"I don't think so," Cordelia said. "But come closer, Misty, I want to have a look at you."  
Carefully Misty got closer to the older witch. "What do ya mean? Have a look at me? Wanna read my thoughts?"  
"I'm afraid that won't work anymore," Cordelia whispered and turned around, causing Misty to gasp.  
And so did Cordelia.  
Misty gasped for air because - all of sudden - Cordelia had eyes again. Different coloured eyes, a brown one and an icy blue one.  
And Cordelia gasped because she had never seen Misty in real life before. She had seen pictures of her on the news in TV and papers but that was it. And now that the young witch was fully standing in front of her and looking down at her, she could only think of one word.  
_Beautiful._ _She_ _is_ _god_ _damn beautiful._  
Misty smiled broadly. "Ya can see again!? How??"  
"Myrtle," said Cordelia softly. "She gave me eyes."  
"They're awesome," Misty breathed and studied the two very different looking orbs. "A lil' creepy but actually they suit ya."  
Cordelia chuckled. "Are you telling me that I am creepy?"  
"Nah, not at all," Misty laughed. "Just - I dunno, the brown eye looks really good on ya and the blue eye is just so - dunno, it's so piercing. As if ya could see right into my soul."  
"Sadly that's not working," Cordelia sighed and reached her hand out, exactly like the first time they had met.  
Misty placed her hand on the other witch's palm, who closed her eyes.  
And sighed. "Nothing," she mumbled and travelled her hand up to Misty's cheek, who closed her eyes too. "I can't see anything."  
Misty opened her eyes again. "Are ya lookin' for somethin' specific?" she asked.  
"No ... just anything. My gift of seeing." Cordelia sighed and pulled her hand away. "Sorry, I shouldn't have just touched you like that."  
"No problem. I just wanna help ya." Misty couldn't deny she was glad that Cordelia could see again - she didn't know how she would have reacted if she had felt what Misty felt right now.  
"Yes ... thank you for that. Should we meet at the green house in twenty minutes?"  
"Yeah, sure," Misty answered. "Just gotta change. Maybe I should finally start wearin' shoes, eh?"  
Cordelia laughed and Misty grinned proudly.  
She had made the strict woman laugh again.


	2. Chapter 2

It was weird for Misty at first. Working with a not-blind-anymore Cordelia after getting used to her not seeing anything. But it felt especially weird when Cordelia looked at Misty like she did, more like a friend and less like a teacher.  
Misty was mesmerized by the way the older witch explained things even better now, that she had her sight and confidence back.  
The swamp witch had secretly enjoyed the forbidden fruit of looking at the beauty of a blind witch and hoping that she would never sense what she felt when looking at her:  
Home.  
This was weird as well, since Misty still didn't think of the coven as her new tribe. No, this was most definitely not her new tribe. All these intrigues, swear words and hate speeches. The vibes of the house were more than negative, if that was even possible. But when looking at the headmistress, all those negative vibes faded and yielded to positive feelings only. Home, trust, well-being and friendship. All those things that Misty had missed all those months living in the swamp. And also before her death.  
Her family was religious and had never really accepted Misty. Nothing of her. They must have been glad when the church had burnt her alive.  
The thought made Misty sad again and sadness was negative. To feel better, she looked at Cordelia again. It worked immediately, especially because she was smiling at her.  
"What are you thinking about?" she asked. "You look sad."  
Misty reached out her hand. "Try feelin' it."  
Cordelia sighed and even though she knew that it was senseless, she closed her eyes and touched the younger witch's hand.  
"I don't feel anything, Misty."  
"Ya have to try harder," she could hear Misty's joyful voice and had to smile even more.  
Then she pulled away.  
"Sorry. You'll have to tell me about what you think."  
"Well then -," Misty sighed and decided to start with the easiest one. "I'm sad because Kyle broke Stevie."  
Cordelia looked at Misty for a while, hoping that she would laugh and tell her that she had been joking.  
But she didn't.  
"Okaaay," Cordelia said slowly as she noticed tears in the eyes of the blonde swamp girl. "I'm confused, really. Is - uhm ... was he your boyfriend?"  
Suddenly Misty let out a giggle, and wiped her tears away. "Wha-? Stevie is a woman!"  
"Then Kyle killed your girlfriend?" Cordelia tried on and Misty giggled more.  
"Damn, Cordelia, you are making me laugh. I wish she was my ... Nah, no one's dead. He jus' broke my cassette tape, on which Stevie was singin'. Ya know, Stevie Nicks from Fleetwood Mac."  
"I'm afraid I don't know them," Cordelia said and Misty clutched her fist over her heart.  
"What? Can't be! Gosh, I gotta show ya right now. Do ya think someone of the girls has a record player or anythin'?"  
The headmistress raised her eyebrows. "I don't think so but I have a phone with internet access, if that would work too," she replied and Misty's eyes lit up.  
She knew all the songs by heart and so the next minutes were spent with Misty telling song titles and Cordelia putting them into a playlist.  
And when they had finished, Cordelia put her phone on a free spot on the desk in the middle and they continued their botany lesson with music.  
The cute little interactions, the exchanging of looks and touches between them continued and Misty's fear about that everything would be different now fell completely off. _Now_ _it's_ _even_ _better_ , she thought, as Cordelia pulled her close after a high five, looked into her eyes and told her that they made a great team.  
Misty couldn't quite name what her racing heart meant, but before she went to the back of the greenhouse to get more mud, she just had to tell Cordelia that she was an awesome leader.  
The witch of course denied that fact, saying that Fiona was leading this coven.  
Misty grinned while walking to the back.  
She was humming _Rhiannon_ while doing what Cordelia had asked her to, thinking about how weird everything was, how comfortable she felt with Cordelia and how much she was looking forward to spend more time with her.  
"Wouldn't you love to love her? She rules her life like a bird in flight and who will be her lov-" Misty hummed until she heard voices. She stopped to listen carefully.  
"I said let go. You're drunk."  
It was Cordelia's voice and even though she sounded calm, Misty could sense her panic.  
She returned and caught her teacher talking to a man.  
As Misty came into sight, the man stared at her. "Who is this?" he asked while sounding anything else but friendly. And he was definitely not asking her but Cordelia.  
Misty played cool. She was used to people like him, since they usually reacted repellent towards her. "Hey. I'm Misty," she replied casually and the man looked at Cordelia again.  
"Could you leave us alone please?" he said, making it sound more like a demand than a question and Misty had already turned, as Cordela said,  
"Don't leave, Misty. She and I have much bigger concerns than this conversation."  
Misty's eyes darted between the man and Cordelia, who went on in the same calm tone.  
"I've told you how I feel. Take your stuff and leave."  
Suddenly Misty realised who this man was. Her husband! Cordelia's husband, she had heard about already. Her heart clenched all of a sudden. Would she take him back if he begged enough?  
"No, I'm not going anywhere, I'm your husband! This is my home!" the man called and Misty's suspicion got confirmed. What an angry man!  
"Not anymore," Cordelia replied and both Misty and the man stared at her. "I've spoken to a lawyer," the headmistress spoke calmly, "I'm filing for divorce."  
"Bullshit!" the man screamed and Misty winced, ready to protect Cordelia if he would hurt her.  
But instead he mumbled something of protection and how much he loved her, yet Cordelia didn't seem impressed.  
"Your shit is in a box in the closet. Get it and then get out."  
Her voice was still calm but Misty noticed, that her hands were shaking.  
And after the angry man had finally left, Cordelia turned away from Misty. Misty watched her, saw her hiding her face in her palms and sobbing quietly.  
"Miss Cordelia," she said gently and placed her hand on the older witch's shoulder. "Don't ya worry. He's not worth the tears. Ya deserve someone better. I mean, sure, I dunno what he did but I know for sure that ya -"  
"He cheated on me," Cordelia interrupted the younger witch without looking up. "He cheated on me with a fucking redhead. Had sex with her in a hotel room while he told me he was on a business trip. I saw everything after I turned blind."  
"Oh my - I really dunno what to say," Misty said in shock.  
"You don't have to say anything," Cordelia mumbled, still not moving.  
And Misty didn't. Instead she stepped forward and slung her arms around her slim waist.  
"Maybe I deserved it," Cordelia sighed  
"What?" Misty shouted. "Are ya nuts? No one deserves to be cheated on. Sorry to say that but actually _he_ is the one who really doesn't deserve your tears. Stop right now and look at me."  
Tentatively Cordelia turned around, showing her wet face and red eyes to the younger witch.  
"Damn," Misty said with a crooked smile. "Ya still look fucking beautiful. How do ya manage that? When I cry, I look like a scarecrow. Well, probably I always look like a scarecrow, 'specially in the mornings."  
Cordelia let out a laugh. "Not true. You couldn't ever look like a scarecrow."  
"Ya wouldn't know," Misty said with a mischievous grin and suddenly inhaled. "Oh my - I know what to do! Gimme ya phone!"  
Cordelia chuckled. "Is your accent always worse when you're excited?"  
"Wait wha' accent?" Misty asked and gave Cordelia a questioning look, who handed her phone over to the swamp witch, raising a brow at her. "Ohh. Geddit. Yeah, you're probably right." She tried to fall back to formal English. "What's your phone code?"  
Cordelia didn't know why, but she trusted that girl so much that she told her the code of her phone. "3110," she said and watched the girl type.  
"Three ... one ... one ... zero ..."  
Cordelia swallowed. "That's my birthday."  
"Halloween?" Misty looked up at her and grinned. "Awesome. How fitting for a witch."  
The headmistress chuckled again and watched Misty opening YouTube.  
"What are you looking for?" she asked.  
"Fleetwood Mac has a song that would fit perfectly right now. I want ya to dance to it," Misty replied happily and Cordelia let out a laugh.  
"Dance? What? No."  
"Yeah! Why not?"  
"Because - uhm - I don't dance. I can't dance." Cordelia muttered and Misty laughed.  
"Everyone can dance. Don't worry, I'll show ya." She pressed the play button and grinned at the superior witch. "I'm sure ya know that song."  
Cordelia listened closely as the happy sounding music filled the air.  
_Loving you isn't the right thing to do._  
_How can I ever change things that I feel?_  
"Is that a love song?" Cordelia asked carefully and Misty inhaled in fake shock.  
"Ya really dunno it? Oh gosh. Nah, it really isn't. Come on, let's dance!" She grabbed her hands and pulled her away from the counter.  
"Misty -"  
"If I could, baby I'd give you my world," Misty sang along and let go of Cordelia's hands, swaying to the song. "How can I when you won't take it from me?"  
Cordelia had to laugh as Misty started jumping around, singing, "You can go your own waaaaay! You can call it another lonely daaaay!"  
"You sing quite good," Cordelia chuckled and decided to just try. It looked like fun, dancing.  
Slowly she moved to the music.  
_Tell me why everything turned around_  
_Packing up, shacking up's all you wanna do._  
"That's not dancin'!" Misty laughed and grabbed Cordelia's hands again, pulling her against herself. She entwined their fingers.  
_If I could, baby I'd give you my world._  
_Open up, everything's waiting for you._  
Cordelia swallowed. Not a love song?  
"You can go your own waaay!" Misty sang loudly and twirled the teacher around. "You can call it - sing along, Delia! Feel it!"  
"Go your own way," Cordelia sang shyly while being pulled and whirled around by the blonde swamp witch. "You can call it another lonely -"  
"Daaaay!" Misty sang loudly and Cordelia had to laugh.  
How couldn't she have ever noticed how damn _cute_ this girl was?!  
Well, sure. She hadn't been able to see before. But it wasn't only her looks, it was everything about her. Her voice, her accent, what she said and how she said it. The gentle tone when she was making compliments. The glow in her eyes, her moves, her laugh. Her pure and innocent character.  
She didn't belong here.

"D'ya feel better after dancin'?" Misty asked after the song was over.  
"Actually I do," Cordelia answered and added in her thoughts, _Though_ _I'm_ _not_ _sure_ _if_ _it's_ _more_ _because_ _of_ _the song or because of you._  
"See? Told ya! Now let's get some more of that stinky shit," she pointed at the mud she had brought from the back, "like we wanted to do before we got interrupted."

Cordelia laid awake, staring at the ceiling of her bedroom. So much had happened that day. Negative things, positive things. And everything positive - without an exception - was somehow connected to Misty.  
Singing, dancing, laughing, talking, hugging. And damn, that way the blonde girl just touched or hugged her at every given chance.  
Cordelia closed her eyes, letting the memories from today rerun in front of her inner eye.  
Had she only imagined all those little smiles the Cajun had directed to her? And all those compliments, how were they meant? That she was still beautiful after crying, that she was an awesome leader ...  
And when Misty had twirled her around, hadn't she felt anything weird?  
Cordelia needed to come on other thoughts before she interpreted more into it (or Nan. That girl didn't miss anything that was going on). She took her phone and unlocked it, opening the playlist she had created.  
_Misty Day._  
That was how she had called the playlist. Her heart leapt again at thinking what a gorgeous name this gorgeous girl wore.  
_She's_ _more like_ _the_ _sun_ _shining on a misty day,_ Cordelia thought and bit her lip.  
She scrolled down to the very end, the last song that Misty had recommended.  
_"An' Landslide._ _It's_ _a sad but beautiful song. One of_ _my_ _favourites_ _."_  
She clicked on it and laid back down, her phone in her hand.  
_Well, I've been afraid of changing 'cause I've built my life around you._  
_But time makes you bolder, even children get older and I'm getting older too._  
With half closed eyes she listened, not really paying attention to the tears that were streaming down her cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

Misty couldn't sleep. Too much was going on inside her head, the seven wonders, the supreme, the swamp she had left behind, the witch hunter who had almost killed her, her broken music player. And Cordelia.  
Her teacher and undeniable leader of the coven. Misty sensed something about her: overwhelming power. Power, that was suppressed by her own mother.  
Misty turned in her bed and finally stood up, leaving her room to get a glass of water.  
On her way back she passed the room of the headmistress and stopped, thinking if she should knock. But she didn't dare to.  
What would she say even? _'_ _Sorry to wake_ _you_ _but_ _I_ _couldn't_ _sleep'_?  
Rather not.  
But just as she turned around to leave again, she heard suppressed chokes coming out of the bedroom.  
With a beating heart Misty pressed her ear against the door.  
Cordelia was crying again.  
Misty bit her lip, fighting with herself whether to enter or not.  
At last she did.  
Opening the door carefully, she whispered, "Are ya okay, Miss Cordelia?"  
"Misty," Cordelia whispered back. "I'm fine."  
"Didn' sound like that. Can I come in?"  
Cordelia sighed quietly. "Sure."  
Misty entered and closed the door behind herself. "Hope I'm not disturbing but I heard ya cry and I thought I couldn't simply let my friend cry."  
Cordelia smiled softly. "Thank you, Misty."  
Misty came closer. "Is it 'cause of Hank? I told ya he wasn' worth it."  
"I know." Cordelia sighed. "But it's a lot more complicated than that. Have you ever loved someone?"  
"Well, yeah." Misty grinned. "Had a crush a while ago."  
"No, I mean - have you ever _truly_ loved someone? All of him, even his bad sides?"  
"Nah, don't think so." Misty sat down next to Cordelia.  
"I did," she exhaled. "I've loved everything of him. He was the replacement for my mother's love and in the end I had to notice that he didn't love me either." She buried her face in her palms. "Makes me wonder if _I_ am worth it. To be loved."  
"Don't say that," Misty scolded gently. "Everyone deserves to be loved. Besides Hank, of course."  
Cordelia's lips escaped a light laugh.  
"Nah, I'm jokin'. But honestly, Miss Cordelia, you deserve it more than anyone else here. You're good at heart."  
"You know, that's actually my last name," Cordelia said. "Goode. After the divorce I'll be Cordelia Goode."  
"How fitting!" Misty sad with an honest smile. "Love that name."  
"I have always hated it. It reminded me too much of my mother." Cordelia whispered and Misty furrowed her brows.  
"Ya know what I think? I think ya stand too much in your mother's shadow. And not because she doesn't let you step outta it but because ya don't do it yourself. Don't be offended."  
"I'm not offended," Cordelia replied softly. "You're right. I don't dare stepping out of her shadow because I have disappointed her so many times before. I'm patiently waiting for her death now. And thanks to you, this might happen soon."  
"That's actually really sad," Misty said, deep in thoughts. "My parents were happy when I died, too."  
"What? Why?" Cordelia looked at her student in shock. "How could someone be happy about _your_ death?"  
"Well, I wasn't really worth much for them. I was basically everythin' they were ashamed of. Different. A witch. A rebel." Misty grinned. "My mama was the one who wanted me to suppress my powers. Of course I didn'."  
"Lucky for us," Cordelia added and Misty blushed lightly.  
"If ya say so."  
"I mean it. And I completely understand you. I tried to be different, not another rip-off of my mother but an individual person. So I married Hank and we even tried to have a child." Cordelia's voice shifted and she sounded displeased again. "We didn't succeed."  
"Ya tried to have a baby?" Misty asked. "That's beautiful but under given circumstances I think it's safe to say for ya that you're happy it didn' work out."  
"I am _so_ glad that it didn't work out," Cordelia explained and leaned back into her pillows. "Shit. All those things I've done to get myself pregnant ..."  
"Don't ya worry," Misty said with a comforting tone in her voice. "Ya can still have a baby. It's not too late, ya know. I've also always wanted one but I guess for me it ain't possible."  
Cordelia shook her head. "I can't. Apparently I'm infertile." She looked at the younger witch. "What do you mean? You're younger than I am. Don't tell be that being dead has made you infertile too?"  
Misty laughed. "No, didn' mean it like that. What I meant was ... to have a baby, ya need a man. And I will never have a man."  
"It's not that hard," Cordelia said. "You're beautiful. If you want to, we could go out tomorrow and find someone for you."  
"That's really nice of ya," Misty said, "but you've misunderstood me. I don't wan' a man. Hmm ... I am not _interested_ in men."  
The swamp witch had to laugh about the startled look upon Cordelia's face.  
"Oh my God," she finally said, her face crimson red. "I am so sorry. Damn, how embarrassing."  
"It's okay," Misty said. "I haven't really told anyone so far. I knew if I had, my parents would've abandoned me for real. Like they've always wanted to do."  
"So I'm the first one to know?" Cordelia asked. "I feel honoured!"  
"You're my first friend, so yeah," Misty replied with a grin and Cordelia's smile vanished slowly.  
"This just can't be," she said. "I can't imagine that you've never had a friend before."  
"Not really, not a real friend like you," Misty said. "I've always been a weird kid, talking to the geckos I've found and hidden in the garden shed. My papa would find and kill them and I would be weepin' so hard over them, that they'd come back to life. No one in my school believed me, of course. And that's when the bullying started. I had one friend once, Marlene. We were fifteen. She was weird too, an outcast and this depressed gothic kid. She was really interested in what she called necromancy and was fascinated by my powers. She wanted me to teach her but I'm afraid she jus' wasn't a witch. And one day she moved away because her parents didn't want her to see me again. After that I've only had Stevie. She's always been a real friend to me. And now I have you." Misty smiled at her teacher. "Though ya remind me a lot of my Biology teacher from my high school. She was the only one who would protect me when the other kids would pick on me again an' call me freak an' all. But she has left my school too."  
"That's such a sad story," Cordelia whispered and placed her hand upon Misty's.  
"I think it made me strong," Misty said, deep in thoughts. "Though ... I have never felt real friendship. Marlene was nice to me but I think she didn' really like me, ya know. She wanted to be a witch and thought I could teach her."  
Cordelia slowly leant forward and wrapped her arms around the swamp girl. She pulled her against her body, feeling the young witch molding into her hug. Cordelia inhaled gently and smiled at the natural scent filling her nostrils. Wood, earth, flowers. A nature girl through and through - just like herself.  
"Now you've found a friend," she said gently and Misty placed her hands on Cordelia's back.  
"I know that. I can't feel if people like me or not. You do."  
Cordelia was surprised herself. She liked all of the girls, of course, but this one was special. She would never allow Queenie to enter her room at midnight. She would never tell Nan all of her secrets. Well, Nan probably knew anyway. And she would never sit on the same bed with Zoe or Madison and hug the hell out of them (definitely not Madison).  
But Misty ... she was just special.  
Cordelia closed her eyes, not really sure what to think. She was telling secrets to her students in the middle of the night and Misty was telling secrets back to her.  
Speaking of secrets - Cordelia hoped that her student wouldn't interpret too much into this hug.  
Slowly she let go of her. "Thanks for being there for me," she said gently.  
"Always, Miss Cordelia," Misty replied with a smile just as gentle. "I just wan' ya to know that ya can always come to me, okay?"  
"Likewise," Cordelia said and was pulled into another hug by the girl.  
"I've never had a friend like ya. Hell, I've never imagined for a person like ya to exist, Cordelia Goode. So loveable and kind hearted."  
Cordelia swallowed lightly. "Actually, Misty, me neither. You're unique."  
This time Misty pulled back. "I think I'll be able to sleep now, knowing that ya are feelin' better, too. I'm glad I caught ya cryin'."  
Cordelia laughed. "I'm glad, too. No one has ever cared before when I was crying. Not my mother, not Hank, ... Myrtle maybe but not like you. You are special, Misty. And I still think that you're the supreme."  
"Let's see about that, Miss Delia," Misty chirped and leant forward, pressing a small kiss on the cheek of the older witch. "Good night."  
"Good night" Cordelia whispered.  
And as soon as the blonde whirlwind had left her room, she placed her hand on her cheek. The spot where Misty's lips had touched her skin was burning.  
"Wow," Cordelia whispered and smiled to herself. She had never experienced something like that before.

Saturday.  
Everyone enjoyed sleeping long, everyone but Cordelia and Misty, who, unlike the others, hadn't been going out the night before. No, they had spent their evening talking about babies and their friendship and that Misty wasn't interested in men.  
Cordelia was in the kitchen, preparing breakfast for the early birds. She still felt a wave of confusion washing over her, whenever thinking of what the younger witch had told her the night before. And how she had hugged her back twice. And just as if Misty had heard her thoughts, someone from behind suddenly stroke her hair back and whispered a gentle "Good mornin', Miss Cordelia Goode," into her ear.  
Cordelia couldn't deny the goosebumps that were erupting on her skin (on her whole body!) from the simple touch of the swamp witch.  
She turned around and her heart almost stopped at Misty's face so close to hers.  
"Howd'ya sleep?" Misty asked with that crooked smile that Cordelia loved to see on her face.  
Wait, what?  
"Better, thanks to you," Cordelia flirted back without intention and then stepped back, making her back collide with the kitchen counter. This was too weird. "Do you want an egg as well?"  
"Blergh, no thanks," Misty said and shook herself. "I'll get somethin' myself but thanks for the offer."  
She went to the breadbasket, taking out three bagels at once. Cordelia watched the witch cutting them open and placing first butter on it, then some nougat cream and finally pickles.  
"First of all," Cordelia chuckled, "How can you eat that? And second, where do you store all of that?"  
"Why, it's yummy," Misty said between stuffing the bagels into her mouth. "And what do ya mean about storing it?"  
"Well -" Cordelia could feel herself blush again. "You're so thin. And from what I've seen, you don't eat that little."  
"Ohh," Misty said and laughed, sitting down by the table. "Dunno. Must have a good metabolism."  
Cordelia sat down too, looking at her. "That's something a supreme would say."  
"Miss Delia, stop," Misty begged. "I don't wanna hear anything about bein' the supreme until I've performed the seven wonders. 'Kay?"  
Cordelia smiled and couldn't help it. She had to take her soft hand into hers. "Okay," she promised. "Would you like to go to the greenhouse again today?"  
"And dance to Stevie?" Misty wiggled her eyebrows and Cordelia swallowed.  
"S-sure."  
"We can do that. And about your offer to go out with me, is that one still standin'?"  
"My offer to go out with you to get a man?" Cordelia asked, making Misty giggle.  
"Yeah. Maybe ya'll find a man for yourself. I'd like to join, though. I've never been at a bar before."  
"Really, never?" Cordelia asked and squeezed the swamp witch's hand as she shook her head. "Well, then we have to go. Definitely."


	4. Chapter 4

Cordelia was more nervous than she should have been. She and Misty had agreed to meet downstairs at eight and then go to the city together by bus, so they could drink something.  
For the third time already, Cordelia wiped the lipstick off her lips. Maybe this was too much. No lipstick.  
No ... lipstick! With shaking hands she applied it again. She certainly didn't have the intention on making out with a random guy tonight. She would spend the whole evening with her new gained friend.  
Cordelia could hear a whistle when she stepped out of her room.  
She turned right and caught Madison, leaning against the banister, grinning at her.  
"Got a date?" she asked.  
"No, I'm only going out with Misty."  
"Like that?" Madison eyed her from head to toe. "Wow, you must feel _quite_ lucky. But I'm not sure if swamp bitch even likes girls ... or anyone for that matter. My guess - she's asexual."  
"Madison, don't you have anything to do?" Cordelia asked. "Like making someone's life miserable?"  
"I'm trying with you right now," Madison said with a shrug and Cordelia rolled her eyes before walking downstairs. Misty was already waiting, wearing her top hat and black lace dress. Around herself, of course, one of her shawls. She wore black boots with heels, so combined with her hat she looked even taller than she already was. Cordelia cleared her throat.  
"Misty."  
With a broad smile Misty turned around and inhaled. "Wow! Ya look absolutely stunning!"  
Cordelia felt her cheek heat up. "Thank you so much, Misty. You look great too." Great. She wanted to say so much more than just 'great'. But suddenly she feared that Misty could read too much into it, like flirting.  
This wasn't good. She was supposed to enjoy her time with Misty. With a beating heart she decided not to care and say everything she thought about Misty from now on. She had told her so much about herself already and Misty had never used any information against her. "You look gorgeous," she blurted out and Misty squealed quietly, grabbing her friend's hand.  
"I can't wait to have fun!"  
Cordelia nodded, thinking of when the last time she has had fun had been. Without Misty.  
She couldn't remember.  
While walking to the bus stop, Misty grabbed the older witch's hand.  
Cordelia's heart skipped a beat before starting to race madly.  
"I'm so excited," the swamp girl squealed again and the headmistress could only bring herself to nod.

Cordelia had chosen a bar they played classic rock. She figured that Misty wouldn't feel good inside one of those "house bars" (Cordelia didn't either - too many young, drunk people) and she didn't want to go to her mother's favourite bar again - given what had happened there the last time.  
And she knew for sure that she wouldn't go to toilet alone anymore. Or drink so much that she had to vomit. Then again she looked at her and Misty holding hands and her stomach already turned in anxiety.  
 _Calm down,_ Cordelia told herself. _You're_ _just a_ _friend_ _to her. You know that_ _she's_ _very tactile. Stop interpreting so much_ _into_ _it!_  
And also Cordelia felt comfortable with it. She didn't want to let go of Misty's hand.

But they had to, eventually. When entering the bar they both let go at the same time.  
"Woah," Misty made as soon as they had found themselves a place by a table. "I love it."  
Cordelia smiled. "Do you want to eat something?"  
"This bar has food? Well, of course! I love food!" Misty said happily but then her smile faded. "But I don't have any money, Miss Cordelia."  
"The evening's on me," Cordelia replied. "And please ... leave the 'Miss' back at the academy. I'm Cordelia."  
"Alright ... Cordelia." Misty giggled. "That feels so forbidden."  
Cordelia laughed lowly. _Thinking of_ _you_ _feels forbidden in general_ _..._

Misty really enjoyed herself that evening. She even enjoyed the music, much to Cordelia's surprise, and also recognised some songs. "They did an opening act for Fleetwood Mac once," Misty told her about one band and about another, "Fleetwood Mac were an opening act for them once!"  
She knew a lot about bands and music in general and Cordelia found herself drawn to Misty's knowledge. Music was something she had never seen as important or more than a nice hobby. But now she noticed that music could be a passion. And Misty really owned that passion.  
After they had finished their burgers, fries and first drink, they decided to go to the dance floor. Well - Misty had decided. She had heard a song, gushed "Ohhh that song's so good, we gotta dance!" and had dragged Cordelia to the dance floor.  
It was a slower song, not too slow but slow enough to make Misty get close to her, wrap her arms around her and sing the text quietly into her ear.  
"Lying close to you, feelin' your heart beatin' and I'm wonderin' what you're dreamin' ... Wonderin' if it's me you're seein'."  
Cordelia closed her eyes, just listening to Misty's voice and the meaningful lyrics that were breathed into her ear.  
"Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together ... And I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever, forever and ever ..."  
Cordelia could feel Misty's embrace getting tighter and suddenly her hands were moving up and down her back.  
Cordelia held her breath.  
"Don't wanna close my eyes ... I don't wanna fall asleep 'cause I'd miss you, baby, and I don't wanna miss a thing ..."  
Misty's hands had stopped moving over Cordelia's back, stroking her hair instead now.  
"Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream would never do, I'd still miss you, baby ... And I don't wanna miss a thing ..."  
Cordelia exhaled quietly. A wonderful song but why was Misty singing this right into her ear?  
"I don't wanna miss one smile, I don't wanna miss one kiss ... I just wanna be with you, right here with you, just like this."  
Was she interpreting too much into it again? Would she freak out if Cordelia kissed her right here and now?  
Did she even want to kiss her?  
 _No. She just likes the_ _song_ _, she likes to_ _sing_ _and she likes to dance. It_ _means_ _nothing_ _._  
"I just wanna hold you close, I feel your heart so close to mine," Misty continued and suddenly there was more in her voice - craving. Need. Her fingers were buried deep in Cordelia's hair and Cordelia forgot her mantra about telling herself how it didn't mean anything.  
 _Maybe_ _it_ _does mean_ _something_ _..._  
"... just stay here in this moment for all the rest of time ..."  
Misty's voice sounded craving, no doubt. And ... sad?  
As if Cordelia had done something wrong, Misty pulled away. "Look at us, dancin' like that," she chuckled. There was no hint of sadness on her face, so Cordelia must have imagined it. "I've promised ya to get a man for ya and then I claim ya all for myself. I'm sorry."  
"It's okay, we can have a girls night too," Cordelia said and wanted to pull Misty back into her arms, but Misty declined.  
"That's not a good idea. Not sure about how people would react to two women dancin' like us."  
"I'm sure there aren't many religious people here," Cordelia said and took Misty's hand, pulling her to the side of the dance floor. "And people got much more accepting over the last years. You don't even know how many people have come out of the closet lately. But you're right. Let's talk."  
"Sorry."  
"What for? I enjoyed dancing with you. And I'm really impressed how well you know the lyrics of the song."  
"It's special song to me," Misty replied softly. "Just like _Rhiannon_. As a child I imagined it to be played at my wedding, even though it ain't sung by Stevie."  
Cordelia had to smile as she immediately imagined a blonde child singing the song while twirling around slowly with an imagined spouse.  
"And now? Would you still want to have it played at your wedding?" Cordelia asked carefully and Misty shrugged.  
"If it's ever going to be possible for me to marry - sure."  
"Hm. Right." Cordelia bit her lip and looked around the bar. She felt hot, all of a sudden. "Uhm - I'll get something else to drink for the both of us, what do you say?"  
"Gladly!" Misty said. "I liked that drink from before a lot."  
"Okay. Wait here," Cordelia ordered and smiled as Misty leaned against the barrier between the dance floor and the dining area of the bar. She looked unbelievably sexy like that.  
 _Don't be a fool, Delia._ _She's_ _always sexy._

Misty looked after Cordelia as she went towards the bar. Her heart was fluttering with excitement, excitememt she had never felt before. There was something between Cordelia and her. More than friendship. Because why else would she wear that tight, beige dress, if it wasn't to attract a guy? And that red lipstick? Seriously? She just begged Misty to fall for her.  
Fall for her ...  
Trying to get on other thoughts, Misty looked around the dance floor, suddenly noticing a man looking at her with great interest.  
 _Damn_ _._  
She looked away but still felt his look on her.  
She turned her head again - now he was smiling at her.  
Misty bit her teeth together and stared at him stubbornly, hoping to scare him away.  
But suddenly the man moved and approached her.  
Misty looked away. _Fuck ..._  
"Hi," he said as he had eventually reached her and leaned against the barrier too, right next to her. "I'm Larry. Do you want to dance?"  
"Currently takin' a break," Misty said.  
"Then do you want a drink?" Larry asked.  
"Already gettin' one but thanks," Misty replied and the man nodded.  
"Here with your boyfriend?"  
"No," Misty said. And one second after she wished she had said yes. Well - Cordelia would come back soon enough.  
"You're insanely pretty," Larry went on.  
"Oh - thanks." Misty looked everywhere but at him.  
She felt really uncomfortable.

Carefully Cordelia carried the two drinks back to the dance floor, stepping dead in tracks when she saw Misty talking to a man. And that man was undeniably flirting with her, looking at the blonde girl with puppy eyes and a grin on his face. He was checking her out all the time and Cordelia could feel a wave of jealousy washing over her - what was that man doing? Misty was here with _her!_ He had no right to check her out like that!  
But then she noticed that Misty felt uncomfortable, since she looked around the bar in sheer panic.  
And finally her eyes found Cordelia's.  
 _Help m_ e, she formed with her lips and Cordelia nodded, stepping up to them.  
"Excuse me, that's my girlfriend you're talking to," she purred into the guy's ear, who immediately turned around. His eyes went wide as he spotted the other woman.  
"Damn," he called. "I'm sorry. She didn't tell me -"  
"She's shy. Misty, babe, you can tell people that you're taken."  
Misty nodded. "S-sorry, sweetie."  
Cordelia gave the second glass to her friend and then looked at the man. "Still here?"  
"Sorry. Yeah. I'm just really turned on right now," was his reply and Cordelia rolled her eyes. Men!  
"Seriously?"  
"Yes. Don't you think you'd be interested in a ... you know?" The guy wiggled his brows.  
"Threesome?" Cordelia grinned. "Sure. But not with you. And now - _go_."  
The last word was more an enchantment as an order.  
Misty stared at him, as he turned around with another word.  
"Did ya just mind control him??" she asked and looked at Cordelia.  
"You should have done that immediately," Cordelia muttered and clinked her glass against Misty's.  
"I can't do it, I think," Misty said. "Never tried it."  
"Never? Then try with me!" Cordelia suggested. "Just don't make me sing or undress right here."  
Misty inhaled sharply. "I would never do that, how can ya think I would! But what should I do then?"  
"Be creative," Cordelia said. "But please be nice."  
Misty giggled and nodded, before starting to stare deep into the different eyes of Cordelia Goode, thinking of what she wanted her to do.  
First she thought of sending her back to Larry and spill her drink into his face but then she had a better idea.  
Cordelia could feel her upper body tingling. "It's working," she whispered and only a second later it happened:  
Cordelia's lips landed on Misty's.  
Only for a second, then the young witch released her.  
"What -"  
"Sorry," Misty said with a scared look. "I didn't want ya to do something stupid involving others. But I guess this was stupid too. I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have -"  
"No, stop," Cordelia interrupted her while catching her breath. Her heart was basically trying to jump out of her chest right now. "It wasn't stupid. It was just surprising. But hey, you made it!"  
Misty smiled. "Yeah ..."  
Cordelia held her breath for a moment, before leaning towards the blonde again, placing her cheek on the other one. "I have never kissed a girl before," she mumbled.  
Misty giggled. "Actually ... me neither."  
At that, the older woman's hand came to rest on her hip. Slowly she caressed the fabric of her black dress, moving it downward. Her hand vanished between her shawl and her dress, while trying to look for an entrance. She longed to touch her skin. Finally she found the hem of her dress and placed her hand on this porcelain skin of her student, right beneath her buttocks.  
"So soft," she mumbled and sighed, caressing Misty's thigh.  
"What are ya doing?" Misty breathed. "That's not really fair of ya ..."  
"I'm sorry, I'll stop," Cordelia said but Misty grabbed her wrist.  
"No. It's just - we shouldn't do it here. Too many people."  
"Yes." Cordelia stepped back. "You're right. Let's finish this drink and then go home."


	5. Chapter 5

Cordelia had called a taxi. And while waiting for it in front of the bar, Misty placed her head on the other woman's shoulder.  
"Thanks for this nice evening," she said gently and reached for Cordelia's hand.  
Their fingers entwined with each other.  
"The evening isn't over yet," Cordelia mumbled, her heart going as fast as before, when she had hugged and touched the younger girl.  
But what did she even want to do with Misty? They barely knew each other and Cordelia also didn't know what this feeling for her even was. Was it love? A crush? Or simply friendship? She cared deeply about her and couldn't get enough of touching her, that was clear. She wished to get her second sight back, just to see what Misty felt for her.  
She knew she could simply ask, but she didn't want the girl to know. How embarrassing, if that kiss hadn't meant anything for her!  
Finally the taxi arrived and they got inside, Misty immediately snuggling up at Cordelia.  
"Are you tired?" the headmistress asked gently, while stroking over wild, blonde curls.  
Misty nodded. "I don't think I'm the right person to drink alcohol.  
"We've had two drinks each," Cordelia chuckled. "Have you ever drunken alcohol before?"  
"No," Misty admitted and looked at Cordelia, whispering, "my mama used to tell me that alcohol would lead me to sin. That's why I always wanted to try."  
Cordelia laughed gently. "Your mother was quite strict, hm?"  
"She was. And she really didn't like me." Misty nuzzled her face into Cordelia's side. "Damn, ya smell good."  
Cordelia closed her eyes, not quite believing what that sentence did to her. It felt like a tugging inside her belly. She knew that feeling all to well.  
 _Sexual_ _attraction_ _._  
Cordelia gently patted the girl's shoulder. "She was stupid, then," she said. "For not liking you. How could one not like you?"  
"Same thing with ya," Misty whispered and inhaled Cordelia's scent once again. "Forget your mother. You're wonderful."  
Cordelia sighed happily. This girl. How on earth did she deserve this girl?  
She wrapped her arms around her tightly and only a few minutes later she could hear soft snoring from the Cajun.  
She had fallen asleep.  
 _My_ _God_ _, even her snoring_ _sounds_ _cute,_ Cordelia thought and automatically had to compare it to Hank's loud snoring noises when he was fast asleep. Something else she didn't miss at all.  
As they reached the academy, Cordelia almost felt bad to wake her up. She paid the taxi driver and lifted Misty - with the help of a small spell - out of the car. She placed her on the ground gently and finally she opened her eyes.  
"What's the time?" she mumbled and Cordelia smiled.  
"It's almost midnight. You're quite exhausted, hm?"  
"Quite," Misty yawned. "Cannot wait for my soft bed."  
Cordelia almost felt bad for hoping that the swamp girl would really spend the night with her. Had she done something wrong? Had she scared her with touching her?  
No, definitely not. Misty was not the one to get scared at a gentle touch and, besides that, she had cuddled herself against Cordelia in the taxi.  
Yet she brought her to her room and helped her getting out of her shoes.  
"Do I have to help you undress too?" Cordelia chuckled quietly, her hand already touching the zipper of Misty's dress.  
"I planned to sleep like that but if ya wanna, ya can of course undress me," Misty replied and Cordelia could hear the grin out of her sentence.  
In slow motion she pulled the zipper down. "You know," she started, her eyes drawn to that milklike skin of hers, "I thought we agreed on spending the night together."  
"I dunno if that's a good idea," Misty said quietly and Cordelia pulled her hand away. "I mean, I had a good evening with ya. A wonderful evening, full with feelings and fun. But ya are my teacher. An' even headmistress. An' older than me."  
"Not that much older," Cordelia said immediately. "But yes, of course you're right."  
"I know, youre not that old yet. And I'm not that young anymore, I'm legally adult." Misty inhaled. "But ... I dunno. It doesn't feel right."  
Cordelia cursed the feelings those words caused. Misty was right ... But she felt heartbroken.  
"You're right," she said and leaned forward nonetheless, pressing a small kiss on Misty's exposed back. "Good night, then. See you tomorrow, hm?"  
"Yeah," Misty said and turned her head. "Sleep well, Miss Cordelia."  
 _Miss_ _Cordelia._  
It hurt Cordelia more than she admitted.

The next day Misty woke up with a small headache. Something she suspected to come from the alcohol she had consumed the night before.  
... oh my God.  
Suddenly everything came back to her mind immediately. She had sung _I_ _don't_ _want to miss a thing_ into her ear. She had made her kiss her, she had cuddled herself against her.  
Thank _God_ she had been sober enough to send her back into her room, even though she had definitely wanted something else.  
Misty swallowed and decided to take a shower. A cold shower.  
Plus, she had to get the red lipstick off her skin ...

Cordelia didn't know how to talk to Misty, so she decided to go downstairs first. Maybe prepare some breakfast for the swamp witch and herself and when she came down, Cordelia would hopefully know what to say.  
But her plan became invalid, as she noticed that someone was already downstairs. And not only _someone._  
Her mother and Marie Laveau were talking to each other like old friends.  
"What's this about?" Cordelia asked, while stepping into the kitchen slowly.  
"Delia, dear, sit down," Fiona said without looking at her daughter.

When Misty came out of the bathroom, she had decided to just talk to Cordelia. To ask her what was between them and if they were friends or more. And where all of this would lead to.  
She dried her body, while still humming "I don't want to miss a thing". She hadn't lied, she had always wanted this song playing at her wedding. And now even more. After their dance from the day before.  
Misty gasped as a picture formed in front of her eyes - she and Cordelia in white dresses, standing in the garden of the academy, surrounded by at least twenty teenage girls - the coven?  
Misty almost fainted about how real the vision seemed. And when she was back in reality, she figured that she had actually had a vision.

But she decided not to tell anyone about it. Especially not Cordelia. It would probably stress her even more or maybe she'd freak out.  
Her hair was still damp as knocked at Cordelia's bedroom door. And to her her surprise, the headmistress answered with a huffing:  
"Whoever it is - go away!"  
Misty's eyes went wide and she swallowed. "Miss Cordelia! It's Misty."  
Silence. Then Cordelia called:  
"I'm so sorry Misty but it's really not a good time. Please leave."  
Misty pressed her ear against the door, closing her eyes. She could have sworn that she had heard a muffled sob.  
And really - only a minute later, Cordelia was crying again.  
Oh no ... what had happened now?  
And Misty entered, making the woman shriek.  
"I really don't care," she said and let the door fall shut, "about ya not wanting to see me but I care about ya, 'kay? I don' wanna see ya cry and I don' wanna see ya feel bad. I just wanna hug all the sadness out of ya, so don't think ya can just shoo me away. Ya mean a lot to me and I know that ya are sad but I really wanna make ya feel better. 'Kay? Great, see? Ya are laughing again."  
Cordelia stood up. "I am laughing because you are so, so cute." She stepped forward and cupped Misty's face between her hands.  
Her eyes were hanging on her lips.  
"Miss Delia," Misty mumbled, "I will kill whoever did this to ya." Cordelia's eyes were swollen and red and Misty just couldn't stand it. "I'm assuming it was your mother. I don't care, I'll kill her. No one is allowed to harm ya -"  
Misty was silenced by Cordelia's lips landing on hers.  
Again it was only for a a few seconds and nothing more but a sweet peck, but it was enough to make Misty forget what she wanted to say.  
"Uhh-"  
"It wasn't my mother," Cordelia said gently. "Not only. It was Hank."  
"Then I'll kill Hank," Misty decided and Cordelia sighed.  
"Misty, dear ... he _is_ dead."  
"Oh," Misty made. "Oh no, Delia ... I am so sorry, I know you loved him -"  
Cordelia let out a short laugh. "I didn't cry because he died. I cried because ... because ..." She let her eyes sink. "I found something out. My mother and her - well, usually her nemesis - told me. He was a witch hunter. He was the one who attacked Madison and Nan and killed the woman you brought back to life. He was the one who made you flee from the swamp, Misty." Cordelia took Misty's hand. "He did a shooting last night and killed some people - witches and normal people. At Marie Laveau's coiffeur shop."  
"The one where Queenie went?" Misty whispered, sensing something really bad.  
"Yes. Apparently Queenie was the one who ... did it. She killed him. Marie doesn't know where she is, though ... the girls think she's dead. And Hank did that all ... and I married him -"  
Cordelia lost it again. She broke together, sobbing madly.  
"Oh, Miss Delia," Misty sighed quietly and got down as well in order to hug her. "Don't ya worry. If Queenie appears to be dead, I can resurrect her. No problem."  
"Yes - I know -," Cordelia sobbed, "It's not only that i-it's b-because I married him ... I brought the enemy into the house, I am s-so stupid."  
"No, stop that," Misty said and helped her up. They sat down on the bed, Misty touching her friend's cheeks, gently wiping her tears away. "Laugh again. For me," she whispered.  
And Cordelia smiled, smiled for her dear Misty.  
"Never ever say that you're stupid. I'll slap ya, if ya do."  
Cordelia chuckled.  
"Okay. I promise I will never say it again."  
"Good. And also never say that it was your fault to marry Hank. How can love ever be a mistake? Maybe the marriage itself was a mistake but love never is. Understand me?"  
"Wise words for someone who has never been in love before," Cordelia said and Misty pouted playfully.  
"I mean I've had a crush before. On that Biology teacher I've told you about."  
"The one I remind you of?" Cordelia said and caught a blush creep over Misty's cheeks.  
 _How_ _cute_ _. Damn._  
"Yup," Misty replied.  
For a while they just sat there, holding each other. Both of them were deep in thoughts. Until Cordelia started:  
"Fiona. She said I couldn't help them find the rest of the witch hunters."  
"What do ya mean?" Misty asked and pulled back from their embrace.  
"I asked them, Fiona and Marie, if I could help them finding Hank's employer. And Fiona said that I've already done enough. She rather works with her enemy than with her own daughter. Can you see now, why I hate myself?"  
Her eyes travelled down and Misty placed her hand beneath her chin, lifting it up to make her look at her.  
"Next point on my list," she said, "never again say that ya hate yourself. I don't ever want to hear this again."  
Misty stroke Cordelia's cheeks with her thumbs, until she noticed, that her cheek was a little reddened.  
"What happened here?"  
"Where?"  
"Your cheek," Misty said. "It's red."  
"Its nothing," Cordelia said and turned her head away.  
"Ya react as if it wasn' nothin'," Misty countered and then her eyes widened. "Your mother slapped ya!?"  
"No," Cordelia insisted but Misty wasn't fooled so easily.  
"I know how this looks. My mother used to do that quite a lot too."  
And without a warning, Cordelia burst into tears again. Sobbing madly, she buried her face inside Misty's lap, while the swamp witch caressed her back.  
"Shh, it's okay," she whispered.  
 _I am so going to kill your mother._


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut chapter. Smut part 1 and angst part 1. Enjoy ;)

Misty stayed with Cordelia until she had fallen asleep.  
Gently, Misty got off the bed and snuck outside. She went to her room, thinking of how to lift the mood of the beautiful headmistress.  
Maybe ... maybe she could sing and dance for her. She had always seemed to enjoy it. Misty squealed excitedly and started moving to one of her favourite songs, _Gypsy_ , while singing along quietly.  
"And it all comes down to you ..." she sang, before twirling in front of her mirror with a laugh. She would make Cordelia so happy, oh yes! And if this wouldn't work, she would just kiss her again and -  
"What a lovely shawl."  
Misty stopped to stare at the evil mother of the most wonderful person she knew. How she just sat on her bed and lit a cigarette. Great. Misty would have to open her window for the whole night now.  
She inhaled, preparing to say something to her about Cordelia, tell her what a bad mother she was and how wonderful Cordelia was ... but something stopped her. Suddenly she felt ... calm. Instead she heard herself talking about having plans to resurrect herself, after being killed. Misty didn't know if Fiona had casted a spell in her, maybe she had, since she knew that she was friends with her daughter.  
And only some minutes later she followed Fiona downstairs, not knowing who was waiting for her.

Cordelia couldn't do this anymore.  
She just couldn't cry anymore.  
She didn't want this anymore.  
For minutes now she was staring at the reflection in her mirror, wanting to drown in self hate. She was slowly thinking it would be just the best to smash the mirror into pieces and cut the shards deep into her arms.  
 _You_ _can't_ _help anyone._  
 _You're_ _worthless._  
 _You're_ _hopeless._  
 _Get out of my sight._  
Cordelia knew for sure that she wouldn't survive this night.  
But then she entered her room again.  
An angel without wings, she embraced her from behind, whispering a gentle,  
"Hello, Miss Cordelia," into her ear. "You're missin' somethin' great. Stevie Nicks ... she's downstairs ..."  
"Is Fiona downstairs too?" Cordelia asked.  
"Well ... yeah," Misty said.  
"She doesn't want to see me. She told me," Cordelia replied and looked at Misty in her mirror. "And I don't want to see her. She told me -"  
And she fell silent. Stevie Nicks was downstairs! And Misty was here. With her.  
"It's okay," she said quickly. "You can go down again. I'll be fine."  
Her heart broke into pieces as Misty let go of her and walked towards the door.  
Cordelia squeezed her eyes shut. Now Misty was leaving her too. The only one who cared about her, now she was turning her back on her too ...  
She let her tears run free as the door closed.  
But then someone wrapped her arms around her again.  
"I'm here, Delia," Misty said and pressed a kiss on the back of her head. "I'm here for ya. I won't leave. I promised ya ... right?"  
"Oh, Misty," Cordelia sighed. "You're only seeing me crying."  
"Ya have every reason to," Misty said. "Your mother put a spell on me earlier so I couldn't be mad at her anymore. But now I see ya and I want to hurt her too. What did she do?"  
"She told me I -," choked Cordelia, "I was w-worthless."  
"What?" Misty whispered.  
Cordelia let out a wave of sobbing. "I-I- she's right, I'm w-worthless -"  
"Next point on my list," Misty whispered. "You ain't stupid. You ain't worthless. You can't hate yourself. Because you're amazin'. Heard me?"  
"I'm not," Cordelia sniffed and turned around to look at her friend. "But thank you, Misty. Thank you for being there for me."  
Misty nodded. And then she said, "Today's an amazin' day. Not for ya, obviously, but for me. An' I know somethin' to make it even more amazin' for me and maybe a lil' better for you, too. Want me to show ya?"  
Cordelia chuckled and nodded. Everytime she thought that Misty couldn't be any cuter, she loved to prove her wrong.  
"Kay," Misty replied and all of a sudden she sounded different. The melody in her voice had changed. Now she sounded unsure. "Come here," she said and pulled Cordelia towards her bed. "Sit down."  
Cordelia sat down.  
"No," Misty mumbled and pushed her gently, so that her back collided with the soft mattress.  
"What are you up to?" Cordelia wanted to know. Her heart was beating faster than ever before.  
"I wanna make ya feel better," Misty said and crawled on the bed, hovering over the headmistress. "Close your eyes."  
"Okay ..." Cordelia smiled and obliged. She trusted this woman, trusted her completely.  
And she was right to trust her, she realised, as soft lips were placed on hers.  
The scent of earth filled her nostrils and she gasped as Misty ran her tongue along her lips.  
But then she pulled away and Cordelia opened her eyes.  
"That was it?" she asked with a light smirk.  
"I just stopped to ask ya ... ask if it's okay for ya ..." Misty swallowed. "I don't wanna rape ya."  
Cordelia couldn't help but laugh. "Misty - you didn't even kiss me properly. But do whatever you want to do, I'm an adult woman and I will tell you when it's too much for me."  
Misty grinned and bent down again but Cordelia stopped her.  
"Misty, wait ... what about Stevie?"  
"She's the reason I'm here," Misty replied. "She ... she sang _Rhiannon_ _._ And you know, it's a very important song for me. And somehow I ... I couldn' stop thinking about ya during the song. I really don't know why but ... it made me think that I needed to kiss ya ..." She leaned down, making their lips connect again for a second. "She'll still be there afterwards," Misty mumbled and licked Cordelia's lips again. Gently. "She has promised me to. And I needed to see ya ..."  
With her tongue she begged for entrance again and Cordelia let her. Their tongues touched and this time it was Misty who gasped.  
"Ya taste like a cinnamon bun," she sighed before fully hovering over her, kissing her mindlessly.  
Cordelia's mind was turning. Misty tasted like ... like spring. And summer. And air. Flowers. Earth. Everything that was connected to nature. Connected to good things.  
Cordelia grabbed her student's waist and pulled her close to her, while parting her legs so Misty's body could sink down between them. Without asking for permission, she placed her hands on the girl's buttocks and pulled her middle against her own.  
Their pelvises collided and for a moment Misty had to pull back.  
"Miss Cordelia, I -"  
"Only Cordelia," the headmistress whispered back and cupped the other witch's face. Her lips were already red and her blonde waves made her face look like it was surrounded by a halo. "My angel ..."  
Misty smiled. "Cordelia," she corrected herself and reached down to caress the older woman's lips. "Beautiful Cordelia ... I am very new to this."  
"So am I, dear Misty," Cordelia mumbled back, kissing Misty's finger tip.  
"Ya have at least some experience," Misty mumbled while placing her lips on Cordelia's delicate collarbone.  
"Not with women," Cordelia reminded her friend and moaned as Misty started sucking the skin between her collarbone and breast. She couldn't remember when Misty had even pulled her shirt down.  
"But with sex," she mumbled on her skin. "With lettin' yourself go, havin' an orgasm ..."  
"Have you ever touched yourself before?" Cordelia asked and Misty moaned quietly.  
"I've tried. I couldn't make myself ... ya know."  
"Come?" Cordelia whispered.  
Misty blushed and sat up again. "U-huh. Ya got a hickey there, Delia." She pointed at the spot where her friend had sucked her skin and Cordelia smiled in awe.   
"I am terribly turned on right now. Would you watch if I touched myself?"  
Misty's eyes widened. "What? Are ya kiddin' me?"  
"Depends on what you say," Cordelia replied, slowly pulling down her tights. "Of course, if you want to go downstairs again -"  
"No," Misty said quickly. "I'll stay. But I won't watch, I'll - I'll help ya."  
"That's what I wanted to hear," Cordelia purred and threw her black tights on the floor, exposing the smoothest and longest ... and most gorgeous legs that Misty had ever seen.  
She moaned quietly.  
"Do you like what you see?" Cordelia asked innocently. She wasn't really sure of herself but she sure as hell knew what her body could do to people.  
If she had inherited one thing from her mother, it was sex appeal.  
Misty moaned. "Are ya kiddin', Miss Delia? Honestly ..."  
"Feel free to run away anytime," Cordelia whispered and parted her legs in a seducing way, pushing her skirt up to reveal her black panties. "Stevie is still downstairs."  
A glimpse of pain washed over Misty's face and Cordelia knew that she had a hard time to decide right now. Her ... or Stevie?  
"Ya know what," Misty suddenly said, her voice shaking. "Ya don't feel good. Stevie can wait."  
Cordelia stared at her. "What?"  
"I'm here with ya right now," Misty went on and got on her knees, taking Cordelia's panties on each side, curling her fingers beneath the fabric. "Ya know I love Stevie but I - uhm ..." she looked up at Cordelia, biting her lip.  
 _Say_ _it_ _,_ Cordelia begged with her eyes.  
"I like ya too," Misty ended and smiled innocently.  
"Misty," Cordelia said gently and looked down at her. Was this really happening? "You don't have to do this. Your kiss made my day already better. _You_ made it better. You can go downstairs if you want to."  
Misty's eyes went down, taking in Cordelia's curves, stopping at her middle area. "Shut up," she said gently and pulled at the fabric that was preventing her from seeing her naked privates. "I really wanna do this."  
Cordelia held her breath, still not knowing if this was a dream or not. Misty had probably never even seen a woman naked before (at least she thought so), she was the first one. Besides herself. And she would also be the _first time_ for her. More precisely, they would both spend their first times with a woman with each other.  
"Wow," Misty exhaled. "You're ... fuck, you're beautiful."  
"I don't feel comfortable," Cordelia said and Misty's head shot up, looking at her face again.  
"Sorry. I'll be leaving."  
"No," Cordelia laughed. "I don't feel comfortable being naked _alone_."  
Misty blushed. "Do ya want me to undress?"  
"Yes," Cordelia answered bluntly and smiled. "I want you to undress for me, Misty Day."  
"Alrigh' Cordelia Goode," Misty answered quietly. "But don' scream ... I dunno how I look for others when I'm naked."  
"Are you a swamp monster?" Cordelia laughed and Misty shrugged.  
"Well, maybe." But nonetheless she pulled down her skirt, removed her shirt and shoes.  
And from what Cordelia could see already, Misty was anything else but a swamp monster.   
Cordelia swallowed. "Damn, Misty. I would kill to have your body."  
"Ya serious? I would kill to have _your_ body! Ya have at least curves, I am just thin."  
Cordelia laughed. "Fine. How about if I'll have you and you'll have me?"  
Misty nodded in agreement.  
Finally she got rid of her panties too and Cordelia moaned. "You shaved."  
"Well, yes. I'm not a hippie, even though everyone likes to address me as such. But see, now I am wearing even less than ya," Misty said with a small smile and got on her knees again, placing her hands on the superior's thighs, slowly parting her legs.  
"Do you want me to undress fully?" Cordelia breathed.  
"All in good time," Misty mumbled and travelled her index finger along her inner thin. "I only need to reach your cunt now, baby." She blushed at her own words. "Sorry, Delia, I -"  
"Shsh," Cordelia made. "It's okay. You can talk however you want. You're naked and under very exceptional circumstances."  
Misty blushed harder, bit her lip and let her eyes wander down once more. "Damn ... Where do I even start?"  
Cordelia laughed. "Forget it - come here. I'll show you what to do."  
Misty placed herself next to her friend, immediately capturing her lips. Another chill went down her spine as their tongues touched and their bodies collided. Cordelia entwined their fingers and guided the younger witch's hand downwards, letting her graze her breast. Misty gasped and cupped it, gently squeezing it.  
"Ya have beautiful breasts ..."  
"You can't even see them," Cordelia whispered.  
"I look at them all the time, trying to imagine ya naked ... from the very beginning already. In my imagination they're gorgeous."  
Cordelia chuckled and led her hand lower, over her flat stomach and finally between her legs.  
Misty held her breath. When she touched her ... she knew what it was. That feeling she had when looking at Cordelia.  
"Oh my God," she moaned quietly, enjoying the way the older woman showed her how she wanted to be caressed. And she was wet, she was _so wet._  
Cordelia whimpered quietly, while showing Misty to apply some pressure. She drew gentle circles over Cordelia's clitoris and Cordelia put her hand away.  
"Go on," she begged and Misty nodded. Then the older witch inserted a finger into herself. She arched her back to reach herself better, while Misty enjoyed the feeling of the warm wetness of Cordelia's erected private parts. But she wanted more. She wanted to fully make her hers.  
"Do you want me to taste ya?" Misty whispered and Cordelia looked at her.  
"You'd do that? I ... I don't know, I've never - Hank never wanted to -"  
"I'm sure ya taste great, so yeah," Misty said and pecked Cordelia's lips, getting off the bed and on her knees again. "And forget that man. Forget every man. You're in my hands now."  
And with those words her head vanished between Cordelia's legs.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut and angst part 2. Yes, both! ;)  
> Enjoy!

Misty hummed at the the sweet wetness of the beautiful woman who had spread her legs so ready for her. With a beating heart she lowered her lips down, kissing her inner thigh. The smell of Cordelia's arousal made her head spin and she wondered, if she was just agreeing on this because of her sadness. Or maybe she was just bored. Or maybe ... maybe she felt something for Misty, something that she didn't dare to name. She had to, right? Why else would she be _wet_ _like_ _that_ after only some kissing?  
Gently Misty nipped the soft skin close to her middle and Cordelia moaned.  
"Are you nervous?" she breathed down to Misty.  
"Kinda," Misty replied. "But all in all I'm enjoying the sight. Ya have a beautiful pussy by the way."  
"Uh, thanks," Cordelia replied and blushed. "I've never thought about it so far ..."  
Misty smiled and leaned down. Finally she placed her lips right on her most erected spot. She didn't know how to start but she suspected gentle, so she first touched her clitoris with her tongue.  
And Cordelia immediately grabbed her blanket. "Oh my God ..."  
That was a good sign. Misty slowly circelled her tongue around her swollen erection, making Cordelia gasp in delight.  
"Damn, that's - that's so good, Misty! You're so - so good!"  
Misty hummed in approval. Did Cordelia even know how fucking good she tasted? Misty couldn't believe her luck.  
"Oh my ... God, Misty," Cordelia whispered and arched her back. "Add a finger ... inside - please!"  
Misty did as she wished and couldn't suppress a moan as she felt Cordelia's tightness around her finger. She stroke her walls, enjoying de older woman's moans and pleas.  
Misty increased the speed of her tongue circling, lapping on that wet spot.  
She hadn't thought she would ever get intimate with a woman she wasn't together with. Hell, she had never believed she would ever get intimate with a woman in general!  
Until she had burned to death, she thought that she had to stay inside her closet forever and play the innocent non-lesbian, so her parents and their church community wouldn't abandon her. And then, after her resurgence, she had believed to never meet a woman like Cordelia.  
Meet anyone, for that matter. She had known it would be better to stay inside her little hut, that was why she had been so happy about meeting Zoe and Kyle. And Zoe and brought her right here. Into the arms of Cordelia Goode. Well, almost.  
She pushed a second finger into the woman, knowing that she was used to more. Cordelia let out a short, high pitched gasp.  
"Misty -"  
Misty pulled away. "Yes, my dear?"  
"N-no! Don't stop! I'm close!" Cordelia breathed and as Misty lowered her lips on Cordelia's clit once again, she could feel how her falls tightened around her fingers.  
Misty had had enough sex education to know that this was a good sign.  
She added more pressure on Cordelia's most sensitive spot and decided to add a third finger, too. Much to her happiness, Cordelia seemed to enjoy it. Especially as Misty curled her fingers inside her. And then, after only a second, she could feel Cordelia's thighs clench right and left of her face.  
"I'm - I'm -," she was panting, obviously not able to say more than that.  
Misty knew exactly that she was close.  
 _Oh_ _my_ _God,_ _I_ _am making a woman having an orgasm,_ she thought. _Damn, baby. Come for me, baby ..._  
And as if Cordelia had somehow heard her begging for her release, she fulfilled her wish as quietly as she could.  
Misty noticed as she couldn't push her fingers inside anymore, because Cordelia was so _damn tight!_ She looked up at her and saw that the woman's mouth was wide agape, her eyes were closed and her whole body was shaking, no, she was wincing.  
Misty didn't knew if she should stop, so she continued lapping her tongue over her clit.  
Cordelia's upper body shot up and she was now more sitting than lying, yet her eyes were still closed and her mouth was still wide open. "Misty -," she managed to choke out between her twitching body, "holy - holy _shit ..._ oh my _God ..._ _Misty_ -!"  
Misty watched her with a dry mouth.  
She had never ever seen anything so arousing and beautiful and it made her long for Cordelia to touch her as well.  
She bit her lip and reached down, placing a hand between her own legs, carefully feeling herself. And yes - she had also never been that wet. Nor had she ever felt a pulsating heat like right now coming from down there. It was a strange feeling. Very strange. As if her private parts were screaming at her, begging her to touch them.  
Misty pulled her hand away and crawled on the bed instead.  
She placed herself next to Cordelia and kissed her beautiful, flushed cheek.  
"I ain't God," she chuckled. "I mean I can do resurgence an' stuff an' hell, I can obviously make a woman squirm, but I really ain't God. So, for the future it'll do to call me Misty. Or baby, if ya wanna. Or whatever ya wanna call me." Misty smiled at Cordelia's expression.  
It was beyond perfect. She looked exhausted, satisfied, tired and happy.  
Misty's heart grew with love.  
"I have never," Cordelia whispered, " _never_ experienced such a long and intense orgasm."  
Misty smiled proudly. "Really? Wow. Most of the time I didn't know what I was doin'."  
"It was _perfect,_ " Cordelia breathed. "And I want to repay you right now -"  
"Not now," Misty said quickly. "They'll get suspicious. I've been gone for some time already and I don' wanna spend my first time thinking that someone could walk in on us every moment. Let's do this when we have one more time, 'kay? And then we can also talk about what this ... thing between us. What it is. Alrigh'?"  
"Yeah," Cordelia whispered. "Meet you tonight at the greenhouse?"  
"Eight o'clock?" Misty asked and Cordelia nodded. "I'll be there, hun," Misty promised and placed another kiss on Cordelia's cheeks. "Hate to leave ya now but that makes it even more exciting to wait for later. You're beautiful, by the way. When yore comin' ..."  
Cordelia smiled. "Can't wait to make you scream with pleasure."  
Misty chuckled. "See ya later."  
She hopped off the bed, got into her clothes quickly (while Cordelia was watching her every move), blew Cordelia a kiss and left the room.

"Where have you been so long?" Madison asked as soon as Misty came downstairs. "Stevie has sung another song and now she's about to leave."  
"I - uh -" Misty blushed. "Cordelia wasn't feelin' well. I wanted to make her come - err -" She blushed more, "downstairs but she refused." Her eyes came to rest on Fiona. "Said she couldn't face ya."  
"Well, let her," Fiona said, lighting another cigarette. "She has always been an ungrateful and defiant brat. I regret not giving her away when I had her. She has been nothing but a disappointment to me over all those thirty-four years she's been alive. To me and the coven."  
Misty's insides burned with hatred for the supreme. How couldn't she see what a wonderful and amazing person Cordelia was?  
The swamp witch told herself to ignore Fiona. _Think of Delia._ _Your_ _meeting at_ _the_ _greenhouse_ _later. Her mouth on yours, her_ _finger_ _inside -_  
Suddenly someone cleared her throat and Misty looked up, catching Nan staring at her.  
Oh no.  
Right.  
Nan was a clairvoyant. She could read minds.  
Nan nodded.  
Damn it. _Nan has heard everything?_  
Nan nodded again and Misty swallowed. Well, nothing would stay a secret in this house for long anyway.  
Quickly she walked over to to Stevie to say goodbye.

"Where have you been now for real?" Madison asked after Stevie had left. "You were gone for half an hour."  
"Cordelia has been, uhm, cryin'. I had to calm her nerves and that took a while. Her mother was quite unfair to her."  
"Ah, okay," Madison said and Misty noticed that the blonde witch didn't really care. "Say, what about a quick get away? Just us two. To bond."  
"Bond?" Misty asked and Madison nodded.  
"Yeah. I mean, you've brought me back from the dead and I think I haven't thanked you yet. Also, I think we could be good friends. You enjoy food?"  
"Of course," Misty replied, still not sure if the young girl was trustworthy.  
"Great, I'll buy you some." Madison smiled broadly.  
"Why?" Misty asked. The pretty witch had never really looked at her before.  
"Because we're both very powerful witches. And we're both girls living in a toxic coven. We need to bond, Missy."  
"Misty," Misty corrected and Madison laughed.  
"I know! I was joking. So, what do you say? Just us two in the city, eating chicken wings?"  
"I'm a vegetarian," Misty replied.  
"Fried tofu then," Madison said. "Whatever. Are you in?"  
"Will we be back at eight?"  
"Geez, do you have a hot date or what?" Madison asked and Misty blushed again. But the girl didn't seem to notice. "Yes, we can do that. Let's say we'll be back at six, that should work."  
"Okay," Misty said. "Lemme just grab my hat and then we can go."

Madison returned alone, of course.  
She hid Stevie's shawl in her closet and went downstairs to have dinner.  
Soon they all sat around the table, eating in silence.  
Almost.  
Fiona and Marie were missing, Queenie was missing and Misty was missing, too.  
"Where's Misty?" Cordelia asked after a while. She had held herself back to ask long enough. She needed to see her.  
But the girls, Myrtle and Kyle only shrugged.  
Later Cordelia was heading to the greenhouse in anticipation. Somehow she had the feeling that Misty had spent the last hours there already, preparing something romantic for her first time. For their first time. But her hopes for crushed as she entered and only caught Myrtle playing the theremin.  
Cordelia hated that thing, its whining sounds were causing her a headache. "Have you seen Misty?" Cordelia asked. "She hasn't showed up yet and we've agreed to meet here tonight ..."  
Suddenly everything came back to Cordelia. How Fiona had screamed at her, how she had told her that she was worthless.  
Where was Misty? Had she left her? Maybe Fiona was right and Cordelia was worthless indeed?  
She broke together over some empty pots, starting to cry and telling Myrtle that she had nothing left to offer the coven.  
Mytle wasn't helping, telling Cordelia that she could sell her salad dressing or work as a hostess.  
After an outburst of fury, where she told Myrtle that she was a failure and Fiona was right about everything, she returned to the house.  
Her eyes were puffy and red and she knew whom she needed right now.  
Misty.  
The Cajun always knew how to make her feel better, my God, if that feeling wasn't love she felt, then Cordelia didn't know what else it could be.  
If felt so different than with Hank, wilder and much more loosely. More exciting, thrilling. And quite real. Much more real than her love for Hank had been.

Misty's room was empty.  
So she walked downstairs again, looking for the girls.  
She found them in living room, fighting over which movie to watch.  
"A horror movie!"  
"No, a romantic comedy!"  
"Girls, I'm really sorry to interrupt," Cordelia spoke and all eyes were on her. "I need to find Misty. Please. Has anyone seen her?"  
She avoided Nan's knowing look.  
"No," Zoe replied. "But Madison, didn't you talk to her after Stevie left?"  
"Ah, yes, now I remember!" Madison said. "She was twitchy. Said she needed to leave, that she wouldn't spend another night here in this, I quote, horrible house. Something must have happened before Stevie left. I guess she just ran after her. Or went back to the swamp, I don't know and I don't care. She's weak."  
"She isn't weak," Nan defended Misty. "She's impulsive. She'll be back soon for sure, Cordelia."  
Cordelia knew what Nan was doing. She knew that Nan knew everything.  
But she didn't care - Misty had left her.  
Misty had really left her. She had said she couldn't spend another night here ... because of her.  
Cordelia turned around without another word. Like a zombie she walked towards the stairs and climbed up. She fell into her bed and let out a long sigh.  
Misty had left her without a word.  
After sharing something beautiful and intimate, the gorgeous girl had dropped her like a hot potato.  
Cordelia felt her heart hurt like it had never hurt before.  
Not when Hank had cheated on her. Not when her mother had called her useless.  
This was worse than ever.


	8. Chapter 8

Cordelia had felt horrible many times already. Horrible, useless and unworthy.  
But the morning after Misty had left, she felt such a great urge to kill herself, that she went downstairs and knelt down in front of the oven, ready to put her head inside.  
"What are you doing?"  
She got up again. "Nan," she sighed. "Don't tell anyone."  
"Don't kill yourself," Nan said. "I know that it's tempting sometimes but we all love you!"  
"I'm not sure about that. Have I ever gotten any respect of someone besides you? You and Zoe. But what about Madison and Queenie? Fiona? Hank? And remember Laura, before Madison took over the role of the queen bee. And now Misty ..."  
"Misty loves you the most," Nan said and Cordelia laughed bitterly.  
"Why did she leave then?"  
"Maybe she was scared. Everything's pretty intense for her, right now. Everyone thinks she's the new supreme and then she meets a new potential love-interest and -"  
"Don't say that," Cordelia interrupted the clairvoyant. "Not ... love-interest. I'm not sure how I see everything concerning this. But I need her to be there for me. She makes me laugh ..." She went silent and looked at Nan. "Sorry for bothering you. I promise, I won't kill myself. Maybe I'll just leave, too. Maybe I could move to the swamp as well. Move in with her, if she wants me to."  
"Just ask her," Nan said with a shrug. "I'm sure you're not the reason she left. When she came downstairs after ... well, you know what, she was totally high. You get me."  
Cordelia was blushing. That girl really knew everything.  
"I'll be off, visiting her shack, then," Cordelia decided and smiled at the student. "Thank you so much, Nan. You're the only one here who deserves to be named a witch."  
Nan smiled broadly.  
If Cordelia only knew that this was the last thing she would ever say to her.

The headmistress walked upstairs to pack some things. On her way to her room she passed Misty's room and couldn't help but peek inside. And what she saw took her breath.  
Everything was as always. Misty's clothes, her brush, her make up, her shawls, her CDs ... Everything was still here. Why would Misty leave without her stuff? Without Stevie?  
She decided to leave it where it was. She needed to make Misty come back.  
She walked downstairs again, greeting the girls.  
Determined she asked Zoe where Misty lived and after getting an accurate description of how to get to Misty's hideout, Cordelia asked Myrtle to teach the girls today.  
And then she left.

Her heartbeat was getting faster the closer she got to Misty's shack. She couldn't wait to see her, hug her, kiss her. Finally giving her what she had promised. They were alone, they could scream. Cordelia knew that she had never craved someone like that before. But she didn't care. Misty made her happy, thinking of her made her heart race, her stomach feel like butterflies were dancing a tango.  
Misty Day. When thinking of her name, she knew she adored it. Adored her.  
But when she reached the shack, she found nothing but an open door and the broken parts of the bed and pillow, where Hank had tried to shoot her Misty.  
Cordelia let herself fall on the bed, crying out for her.

When Cordelia returned to the academy in the afternoon, she was greeted by a horrified Zoe.  
The girl told her that Nan had slipped in the bathtub and drowned.  
The coven was preparing her funeral for the next day.  
Cordelia suddenly felt like everything was even getting worse. As if it wasn't bad enough already. Queenie was gone, Misty was gone. Nan was dead. Her mother and Marie Laveau had teamed up. Cordelia felt as useless as never before.  
If Misty was only here. She could bring back Nan within a heartbeat.  
And make Cordelia feel whole again.

Misty didn't return the next day either - but Queenie did. Together with Delphine.  
Cordelia felt some small relief, at least one witch had returned. But as she went into Queenie's (and Misty's) room, she wasn't exactly welcomed. Queenie let Cordelia feel what she thought of her, her late almost ex husband and her way of leading, told her what she already knew.  
That she couldn't do it. She could not lead the coven anymore.  
Crying, as so often lately, Cordelia went into the greenhouse to do what she needed to do.

After two days she was released by Myrtle. Her first destination was Queenie's room.  
"Woah," the other witch greeted her. "Can't believe you did that. How are you?"  
"Save it, Queenie," Cordelia answered. "Where are Misty's things?"  
"Got 'em here in a box," Queenie answered and Cordelia could hear how she took something off the floor. "Shall I bring them to the attic?"  
"No," Cordelia said. "Misty will come back. Bring them to my room."  
Queenie obeyed and as soon as she was left alone, she touched the shawls, touched the boots. Smelled the fabric of Misty's clothes.  
Damn, that scent was killing her. Flowers, grass, earth.  
She rubbed strands of Misty's hair between her fingers, spoke some clairvoyance words.  
Nothing helped.  
Maybe Madison could help her ...  
Determined Cordelia walked to the room at the end of the floor. She entered without knocking and was greeted with an "Jesus, Cordelia, you look like shit. I can't believe you did that to yourself."  
Oh yeah. Everyone was shocked as hell. No one understood why she had done it.  
"I've been in Misty's room, trying to see something," she started without caring about Madison's nice words. "I've held her boots, hair from her brush. Nothing."  
She reached forward to touch Madison. She had seen who had killed her, last time, and maybe this way she could relive what she and Misty had talked about, before Misty had left. What she had said and how she had said it.  
But the girl did a transmutation, immediately interpreting too much into it.  
Cordelia told her, for the felt hundredth time, that witches could manifest more than one power without being the new supreme. "I need to touch you!" she said and reached out again.  
And Madison transmuted again. "Tell the truth, Cordy, are you into girls now?" she teased and Cordelia swallowed.  
She knew?  
"The last time I touched you, I saw things," she quickly explained. "What are you afraid I might see? Nothing stays a secret for very long in this house, Madison." After all the encounter between her and Misty hadn't stayed a secret very long either. "It will all come to light. Whether you want it to or not."  
"I don't have any secrets," Madison replied and Cordelia clutched her cane.  
"Then walk over here," she said, her voice deep and - hopefully - intimidating.  
Madison came to stand before the blind witch and Cordelia touched her.  
But, as she had feared, she saw nothing.

The day passed and more happened. Fiona wanted Queenie to perform the seven wonders. Cordelia had a vision about the whole coven - besides Fiona - dying. She visited the axeman, telling him that Fiona had made a fool out of him all the time.  
And then, finally, she tried it again.  
Hovering over Misty's things, she let her fingers run over the fabrics again.  
"Come on, Misty, give me a hint," she whispered. "Come on, baby ..."  
She almost choked as she heard her voice.  
She was singing quietly. _Landslide_. She was singing _Landslide_ , Cordelia remembered the song. Around Misty there was darkness.  
"I can see you, baby, where are you?" Cordelia breathed and another image appeared before her inner eye. The cemetery where they had buried Nan.  
Misty hadn't left her! She got buried alive!  
Cordelia jumped up, grabbed her cane and walked into Queenie's room as fast as she could.  
"Queenie," she said as she bumped against the bed. "Wake up. You're going with me."  
"Are you sick? I'm sleeping," Queenie huffed and turned around.  
Cordelia had enough. "You're going with me, Queenie. No is no answer. I am your headmistress and I won't allow you or anyone else treating me like that. Now get out of the fucking bed and accompany me."  
"Woah. Easy, bitch," Queenie mumbled.  
"And don't call me bitch," Cordelia said strictly. "Things here have to change drastically. I'm expecting you downstairs in five minutes."  
With those words she left.  
Why was it that she was so much more self assured when her sight was gone?  
And fact was, not even five minutes later Queenie was downstairs. "Where are we heading?" she asked while helping the headmistress into her car.  
"Deville cemetery," Cordelia answered. "Misty lies there."  
"What?" Queenie choked out and Cordelia leaned back in her seat.  
"At least I hope. She gave me a vision but ... I'm not sure ..." She sighed and put on her sunglasses. "Let's just try."

Cordelia was anxious as Queenie made the coffin come out of the brick wall. She opened and Cordelia asked carefully,  
"Is she -"  
"She's inside," Queenie answered and bent down. "But she's not breathing. Misty!" she called.  
"You have to resurrect her," Cordelia ordered and Queenie bent down.  
Cordelia waited. And waited.  
"Its not working," Queenie said after a while and Cordelia shook her head.  
"We have to bring her back. Hold my cane."  
Carefully she bent down, feeling Misty's perfect face. Her lips. Her nose. Her messy hair.  
Cordelia's heart clenched.  
 _Tell the_ _truth_ _,_ _Cordy_ _, are you into girls now?_  
What if she couldn't come back? No - Misty had to come back. Cordelia wouldn't survive without her ...  
Gently she placed her lips on the girl's lips. She knew that it wasn't necessary to come that close and she also knew that Queenie was watching her.  
But she couldn't care less. She needed her. And if that was the last time she could get a kiss from Misty, then it had to be.  
But Misty woke up.  
After Cordelia blew life into her, she came back with a gasp, followed by wild coughing.  
"Damn -," she started and then she saw Cordelia and another girl, a coloured witch.  
"Misty," Cordelia breathed and held her hand out. Misty took it, letting Cordelia pull her up. She was confused. "Who did that?"  
"M-Madison," Misty said and both Cordelia and the other witch groaned.  
"What a bitch," the dark girl groaned and then she grinned at Misty. "I'm Queenie."  
"Misty Day," Misty answered and then she looked at Cordelia. "How did ya find me? Why are ya wearing sunglasses?"  
"I'll tell you in the car," Cordelia said and gasped as the swamp witch wrapped her arms around her.  
"Thank you," she breathed and pressed a small kiss on the other witch's cheek.  
Then she let go again and gasped as Queenie handed _a cane_ to the older witch. "Are ya -"  
"Blind. Yes," Cordelia said calmly and Misty whimpered.  
"Why? I mean, I don't care, I'll always stick with ya but ... Why?"  
"In the car," Cordelia repeated and they walked back.

Misty and Cordelia got settled in the back seat, Misty immediately cuddling against her friend. Queenie could see them in the rear mirror and what she saw was priceless.  
The face of Cordelia Goode was soft and it was easy to read the love in it. Misty looked about the same, only she was actually looking at the older witch. As she locked their lips in a gentle kiss though, Queenie ripped her eyes away.  
After some loving kisses, Misty nuzzled her face into Cordelia's chest. "Tell me what happened."  
"So much," Cordelia sighed. "I thought you had left me and it really broke me. I was at your shack but you weren't there. Then Nan died and Queenie came back -"  
"Wait," Misty exclaimed, "Nan died?"  
"Apparently she has slipped in the bathtub and drowned. Then Queenie was mad at me -"  
"Sorry again, boss," Queenie chipped in.  
Cordelia smiled. "And then I ... I stabbed my eyes out."  
"What!?" Misty screamed. "You did - oh my God, Delia -" She took the glasses and pulled them off, letting out another scream. "No! Why did ya - oh no, Delia ..."  
"I did it for the coven and for myself," Cordelia said. "I'm useless without the second sight."  
"No -," Misty started but Cordelia wasn't done yet.  
"And mostly I did it for you. I needed to find you. See why you've left me. I did it for us, Misty."  
Misty couldn't say a word. She hugged her friend and closed her eyes, listening to the fast heartbeat of the superior witch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone know why no one tried to resurrect Nan? Was it because Fiona and Marie have given her soul to Papa Legba? Ok I get it but the others didn't know that? Weird...


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smuuuut! Without angst this time :)

The rest of the drive was rather quiet. Every now and then Queenie looked back, catching the other witches either cuddling or kissing gently. She wondered how those two could have fallen for each other so quickly, after all Queenie hadn't been gone for that long. But Misty seemed like a nice and good witch and Cordelia definitely deserved someone like her.  
But as they arrived, Misty showed her angry side for the first time.  
Cordelia leant back and let her girl beat up Madison. She knew she should do something but in a way Madison had deserved it. She had killed Misty, her dearest Misty, had almost destroyed Cordelia's happiness. No, Madison definitely deserved it.  
But, as always in this house, the current incident wasn't the only one. Right when it looked like Misty would win the fight, the axeman showed up, eager to kill them all.  
Cordelia recognised him from his voice and after touching the blood on the floor, she realised that he had killed Fiona.  
He had killed her mother and now he would kill them too.  
The man had no chance against the coven. First Kyle decided to kill him, as he stated that it was his duty as a watch dog, but Misty, Zoe and Madison decided to bring him down themselves. And while they approached him, Misty casually told Kyle that they didn't need a man to protect them.  
Cordelia couldn't help but genuinely smile about her girl.  
She didn't see what they were doing but she figured they were stabbing the shit out of him, Misty, Zoe and Madison. She didn't know whether to be indifferent about it or mildly care. She only knew that her mother was dead. After so many years of wishing for it, she was finally dead. And none of the girls had mentioned that they felt different.  
What now?  
Cordelia knew it could go completely wrong but she needed all four of them to attend the Seven Wonders.

They had placed another bed into Queenie's room.  
Misty was staring at the ceiling, listening to Queenie's loud snores.  
She couldn't sleep.  
First of all, because of the other girl's snoring. Then she was scared to fail and die the day after. And as a third reason ... Cordelia. Since their snuggles and kisses in the car they hadn't even looked at each other (metaphorically, since Cordelia was blind) and Misty had to admit that she was disappointed as Cordelia had ordered Kyle to bring another bed into the room of the dark skinned girl.  
Why hadn't Cordelia offered her a place inside her bed? It seemed like she didn't want them to spend the night together.  
And then Queenie was snoring!  
Misty got off the bed and decided to sleep downstairs. Really, she had intended to sleep on the couch. But on her way downstairs, a thought crossed her mind.  
 _Cordelia_ _ows me an orgasm._ She bit her lip and stood there for a whole minute, thinking.  
Cordelia was blind.  
But she could _feel._ She didn't need to be able to see to give someone the feeling of complete satisfaction.  
No, Cordelia was probably asleep.  
Though ... Misty could just quietly slip under the blanket without waking her.  
In the end the devil on her shoulder was stronger than the angel.  
She tiptoed back to her headmistress' room and entered quietly, closing the door behind herself as silent as possible.  
Cordelia was asleep indeed. Of course. She was exhausted, sad probably, after all she had just learned that her mother had died!  
Instantly Misty felt bad.  
For a moment she thought of turning around but then she remembered how Fiona had treated her daughter. Her beautiful, wonderful, amazing daughter. She had bullied her since the very beginning. Cordelia couldn't be all too sad about Fiona's decease.  
Misty snuck to the bed and slipped under the blanket. She sighed happily. Cordelia didn't snore.  
She crawled closer to the sleeping beauty and carefully placed her hand on her hip. "It's me. Misty," she mumbled, just in case Cordelia would wake up and freak out.  
She didn't.  
Misty placed her head next to the older woman's, instantly inhaling the scent of her hair. She couldn't help but moan quietly as the smell of roses and hawthorn filled her nostrils.  
And as she closed her eyes, finally ready to sleep, Cordelia spoke up.  
"I'm awake."  
Misty winced. "Heaven. Did I wake ya?"  
"No," Cordelia replied. "I couldn't sleep in the first place. There's too much going on inside my head."  
"Same here," Misty sighed. "Plus, Queenie snores like a whale."  
Cordelia chuckled and took Misty's hand.  
"I'm glad you're back."  
"Yeah, me too," Misty replied and giggled. "Say, Delia, are you always a little spoon?"  
Cordelia smiled. "Sure I am."  
"Ya are a cute lil' spoon," Misty mumbled and pressed her lips on the other witch's temple, whereon Cordelia turned towards her.  
"Kiss me," she whispered.  
"Are ya sure?" Misty whispered back. "Don't ya see my past anymore if ya touch me?"  
Cordelia smiled. "I only see what you see. And your intentions."  
"What are my intentions?" Misty asked with a lopsided grin and Cordelia swallowed.  
"You want to kiss me, have sex with me and fall asleep with me ... for the rest of your life. You want to be with me. As ... my girlfriend."  
"Woah," Misty made. "Are ya sure ya ain't the Supreme yourself?"  
"I'm sure," Cordelia insisted. "It's only the second sight that makes me see what others can't see."  
"Ya found me," Misty noted. "Ya knew where I was."  
"I heard you sing," Cordelia said. "Landslide. I heard you and I followed your voice."  
"What?" Misty whispered. "Ya heard me sing, ya found me ... and ya made me come back to life, Delia! You're powerful."  
"Kiss me," Cordelia repeated. "Or should I use my power to make you kiss me, like you did in the club?"  
"Ya don't have to manipulate me," Misty said gently and placed her hand on her friend's cheek. "I'll gladly kiss ya. As ya said - for the rest of my life."  
Cordelia smiled and Misty brought her lips on the full ones of the older woman. Slowly she trailed her hand over her body and stopped on her breast. But Cordelia didn't hesitate and brought her hand between the younger woman's legs.  
Misty gasped.  
"This is perfect," Cordelia mumbled against Misty's lips. "This way you don't have to tell me what you like and what you don't like. I will notice."  
She kissed her again, moving her lips away from Misty's mouth, kissing her jaw, throat, collarbone.  
She travelled lower. She couldn't see anything but feel how Misty enjoyed it. She added some pressure on Misty's covered private parts and the girl gasped again.  
"Cordelia - oh my -"  
Cordelia slowly entered her panties, her heart racing. It was the first time she was doing something like this to another woman than herself. But Cordelia knew what she herself liked, so maybe Misty would like the same? It was worth a try. With one finger she stroke over Misty's clit and pure pleasure rolled over the Cajun and Cordelia herself.  
She grabbed the younger one's panties and pulled them down with one swift move.  
The blonde girl showed how ready she was through parting her legs.  
Cordelia licked her lips. How hard could it be? Her tongue was wet and soft and Misty was so, so ready. She would probably come within a minute. Carefully Cordelia placed her lips between the younger woman's legs, working her way up slowly. With her tongue outside her mouth she entered her girlfriend's (were they girlfriends even?) slit and licked her walls.  
Misty winced and Cordelia smiled.  
"Yummy," she whispered. It tasted indeed better than she had imagined. Better than she had hoped, even.  
She placed a kiss on the middle of her wet labia before addressing her attention to the beautiful blonde's very swollen clit. She flickered her tongue over it and Misty winced again.  
"My Goddess," she breathed. "Heaven, Delia, go on ..."  
That was something that Cordelia could hear all day long. And what she wanted to do all day long, definitely. It gave her so much pleasure than she had thought - and it was so much better than the feeling of having a dick inside her throat while trying not to puke. Adding a little pressure, she gave everything into pleasing her gorgeous friend from the swamp.  
She inserted her fingers, first two, then three. If she took her virginity now, then she needed to do it right. And Misty gasped in both pain and pleasure as the superior stretched her, curled her fingers inside of her. Cordelia moaned. She knew what vibration could do to an erected clit and she knew right - suddenly Misty's thighs tightened next to her face and so did her walls. Her voice became high pitched and she was rocking her hips up and down. Cordelia sensed what she wanted and changed her position, now licking her from another angle. This was enough to make her climax. Misty grabbed Cordelia's hair and buried her fingers into them, letting out a long moan. She was now too tight for Cordelia's fingers, so the headmistress pulled them out and exchanged them with her tongue. This way she could savour the wave of wetness erupting from between the wild blonde's legs.  
Cordelia took her hips and licked her dry. The taste of Misty's warm juices made her mind go crazy and she sensed that she was addicted to her taste already.  
Then Misty's moans faded slowly and Cordelia placed her finger on her clit, caressing it gently.  
Misty started to giggle. "No, Delia ... I'm so sensitive right now."  
"You can come again," Cordelia said. "Women can do that. I could make you come over and over again, until you're too exhausted to continue."  
"Jeez," Misty whispered. "Ya would want to?"  
"I really like the way you taste," Cordelia mumbled. "So if you're not too sensitive right now -"  
"I think I am," Misty said quickly. "But ya could come here and cuddle with me. And I could finger ya a bit ... I really wanna touch ya right now."  
Cordelia grinned as she crawled back up and laid down next to her. "How was it for you?"  
"Amazin'," Misty sighed as she travelled her hand lower. "I'm glad that ya were the one to take my virginity. I wouldn't wanna have it any other way." She pulled up the hem of Cordelia's nightgown and did not hesitate to insert her hand into her panties. And gasp. "You're ... holy shit, you're wet."  
"Making you reach the peak was quite a nice thing to hear," Cordelia whispered and leaned into the touch. "I wish I could have seen it."  
"One day for sure," Misty said gently while drawing circles over that erected spot that made her headmistress moan out so immensely.  
"I'll never be able to see again but let's not talk about it. I did it for you and I don't regret it."  
Misty could hear that Cordelia was smiling, so she turned her head towards her. It was dark but she could see the silhouette of the older witch.  
"Miss Cordelia," She whispered, never stopping caressing Cordelia's clit. "I know we don't know each other very well and I know we've only been intimate for two times so far ... I know you're ten years older than me and my headmistress. And I know that I'm just a young and naive swamp girl ... But I think ... I think I'm in love with you, Cordelia."  
Cordelia gasped quietly. Misty's love declaration together with the press on her clit were making her reach the climax faster than expected.  
She grabbed Misty's free hand and squeezed it as she came, breathing the other witch's name and riding out her orgasm against the hand of her new found love. And as she finished, she pulled her love on top of her, cupped her face and pulled her down for a searing kiss.  
"I'm in love with you, too," she whispered.


End file.
